Guardian Angel
by Glitch-Girl
Summary: When Raimundo accidentally sells his body and existence to The Darkness, he transforms into a winged, pointedeared 'Trinium'. Now L.K. has to help him turn human before he's erased from existence! T for language and possible violence R&R, please!


Glitch: Yes, ANOTHER spin-off. I'm sorry, they just keep coming. (XD) Anyways, I needed my monthly dose of Rai-Torture, or I would've died of starvation(naw, not really, but you get my point). Also, I enjoy doing this crap when there's nothing else to do.

Disclaimer(man, this gets sooo annoying): I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or its characters/Shen Gong Wu. I DO own L.K. and Ami. MINE!!! Steal, and man, I'm gonna seethe. Also, Trinium and Dyrium are made-up. It's not related to anything else, okay? Okay. Have a good read. ;D -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night at the Xiaolin Temple in China. Everyone living in the area were asleep. Yes, everyone. But...there was some type of evil, a darkness that couldn't be seen in the shadows, but felt. It crept through the gardens, the training grounds, everywhere until it reached the personal rooms. Every room it crept through, a sleeping Xiaolin warrior shivered. Except one. L.K., Dragon of the Darkness, didn't. Nothing made her shiver. She was too 'hard-core' by now to be scared of her own element. It stopped in the second-to-last room: Raimundo Pedrosa's. He was sleeping with his teddy bear 'Ninja Fred'. The darkness seeped onto, and into, his head. It invaded his dream, and spoke to him.

"Pedro-ssssaaaahhh..." A woman's voice said, his dream turning all black.

In reality, he rolled over. In the dream, he looked around, freaked out. "Heyy, I was actually having a pretty nice dream for once!"

A sihloutte-like figure appeared. It was female, and black. Her eyes were a pure, cartoon white. So was her mouth. "Pedro-ssahhh..." She growled at him.

"What?" He sounded irritated. "If it's you, L.K. I'm gonna..."

She laughed, rudely. "Lauren Kimberly?! I'm not that...creature." She said, looking at him in the eyes. It seemed she knew L.K., and also, the woman's voice changed, and it wasn't dramatic anymore.

"Lauren Kimberly?"

"Her name wasn't just initials, young Dragon of the Wind." She said, shaking her head, smiling cruelly. She knew L.K. wouldn't like that. "Back to business..." She said, trapping Rai in a ring of black-purple flames. "I have a few questions for you concerning the girl. You see, she is to die tomorrow, at the hands of an enemy." She didn't state who.

Rai laughed. "Yeah, right. She can't die! She's not-"

"Raimundo Pedrosa, do you believe she's invincible? Immortal? Everyone can and will die. Whether they want to, or expect it, or not."

He stopped talking. She was getting to him. Somehow, she easily got to him. He was still recovering from what had happened before.

She smiled to herself. _Excellent, it's working... _"If you could, would you do anything to save her life?"

"...Yes..." He said, the flames dying down. He was scared now, for L.K.'s wellfare. He had learned to love her. No one,even him, knew how, but it happened.

"Would you give up your body to twist to any shape and form for her?"

He nodded. "I would." In reality, a dark aura went into his body, silently.

"Would you give up your very existance, the world's knowledge of you to be erased, to save her life?"

"I...would..." More darkness into his body.

She cackled, "You're a slave of love, aren't you?!"

"So what if I am?!" He snapepd out of the trance of worry and guilt, and was defensive again.

"Pedrosss-ah...you are a glutton for curses." She smiled. "Have fun. The Darkness will enjoy thisss..."

He then awoke to pain in his feet. It was too dark for him to see what was going on. He started groaning and moaning while his toes first and second toes melded together, and so did his middle and second-to-last toes. They became two large claws, while the smallest toes shrunk into nothing. His feet were like a bird's, in a way. His fingers became numb, and his nails became long, black, pointed claws. He heard his pajama top rip, and something painfully grew out, and became itchy, and burning. He was in too much pain to realize his ears were getting alittle longer and pointed. By then, he felt so weak, and tired, and fell asleep.

L.K. awoke with a start. She had a nightmare, where Raimundo had become...something, and a entity name The Darkness had the time of her life during it. The Darkness was some type of demi-goddess of Darkness, not as powerful as True Darkness. The creature had been coming to the Temple alot, and invading her dreams. She didn't know she invaded her love's dream, and...did something to him. She had heard three sets of feet stomping off to get ready for chores and training in the newly-installed bathroom. She was supposed to hear four. _He's slacking again...Shoku leader isn't a free pass, Rai! _She thought, getting up, and trudging over to his room. She looked down at a lump under a blanket. She rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Rai...what did I or Omi do this time?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you under there?"

"No reason! Can you go now?! Please?!"

She closed her eyes, then opened them, and put her hands on her hips. "You know that's not going to help you what so ever."

"Can't blame me for trying."

She grabbed the blanket and pulled.

"No!!!"

But it was too late. She had uncovered him. She stared in horror. "Oh my God, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything...I woke up last night, and this just happened!" He had large, feathered bird-wings, pointed, somewhat long ears, his fingers had black claws in the place of nails(Glitch: Do Xiaolin Showdown characters even HAVE nails?), and his feet...they were really off. They looked like feet L.K. on the harpies she had seen in a poster once.

For once, she was actually scared about what happened to him. He had become a gryphon once(why you never agree to being Shoku leader, and it's from 'Darkness and Light') and a Werewolf(read 'WereRai' for that! XD), but this L.K. actually had no real knowledge of. "What happened before...this happened?!"

"I...all I remember is a weird lady...that asked me if I'd give up my body...my existence...to save you from death."

"Death? Excuse me?! But, I'm not gonna die for awhile, thank. You." Then L.K. remembered something. "You're an idiot." She said, frowning, and stood up. "I have to get something." She left for a moment, then came back, with a large, leather-covered book. She sat down and flipped through it. "Ah, here we go!" She picked it up and showed it to him.

"'Trinium'? What the heck is that?"

She then put it back on her lap. "A Trinium is a human that's cursed to be a type of guardian angel. They sell their souls and bodies to 'The Darkness', whether they know they sold their bodies or not."

He didn't have anything to say to that.

"Also, they don't look normal., or alike. Their life-source is 'darkness', and also..." She looked in the book. "They're made up from imagination."

"What?" He was confused. He was confused alot these days.

"Meaning you're made up of what you're thought of."

"You imagined this?" He tried to understand what she was saying.

"No. Not really...I'd imagine worse..." She said, thoughfully.

He groaned. "That's just great."

She heard footsteps. "You gotta get outta here." She whispered.

"I don't know where to go!"

"Isn't there a back door, or something?!" She looked around. "Go out the window!"

"That's a bit drastic, don't ya think?"

"Just shut-up and go."

He left.

She sighed, and got to her own room, and pretended to sleep, under the tan-colored blanket. She was thinking of a plan, the main thing was to get Rai out of there. If not, it could cause an uproar. Then, she felt evil, the kind that makes a person want to pee in their pants, and melt. To L.K., it could only mean one thing. She looked from under the blanket, and saw the woman Raimundo saw in the dream from the night before. And the woman was smiling with pointed teeth at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Glitch: Well? How is it so far? Yep, it's probably crap, but I tried. If you tell me to try harder, I'll start watching Xiaolin Showdown every morning(which is bad for me, because I don't want to wake up that early). Don't ask how I got this idea. Please. It'll just confuse me, and everyone else, because it's weird how I got it. Believe me. Also, the more reviews, the sooner you'll get the next chapter. nods Anyways, did anyone see Spider-Man 3 in IMAX? I did. It was AWESOME!!! If only a person were to make Rai Spider-Man, Tobey Maguire would be brought to shame(naw, not really.)

Anyways, before I ramble and rant too much(again), I hope everyone and anyone who loves Xiaolin Showdown reads and enjoys, and REVIEWS this. (This is an official spin-off from WereRai.) L.K. and Ami are copyrighted! Mine mine mine!

Ami: I didn't even appear in this chapter TT-TT

L.K.: Shut up. Atleast you're not being forced to be the main girl in three fanfics straight.

This has been Glitch-Girl


End file.
